Lost in the Shadows
by Keres Weiland
Summary: Imagine, losing everything you had during the war, coming to a strange new land, and finding out that those you used to know were hiding skeletons that you never would have imagined. Vampires! Harry Potter and The Lost Boys crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything from the Lost Boys…but I really wish that I did.

A/N: This is going to be an interesting ride. Harry Potter will never be the same again after this fic. Keep in mind this will be a long process. Since it is a crossover- there will be some strange OOC moments. I will try to keep the characters close, but given the nature of both bodies of work, sometimes one character quality will be chosen over another for ease in storytelling. I hope that you all enjoy it! Some elements are Post- HBP.

* * *

Moonlight falls softly over the surf. The surface of the water seems to ripple with the mystery caused by the light of the moon. Almost imperceptibly, the sound of the surf is overshadowed by the sounds of the boardwalk. Arcades. Roller-coasters. A Ferris wheel brightly lit- tilting towards the midnight sky.

A carousel spun around merrily. The bright colors and flashing lights giving a friendly glow to the boardwalk; hiding the darkness that hunted it. Young children, as well as adolescents occupy the many horses and benches of the carousel. A tough group of street punks lounged around a few benches on the carousel, waiting for their next chance for trouble.

Before the inhabitants of the carousel knew what was happening, one of the most feared gangs in Santa Carla, the Lost Boys, entered the house of the carousel. All eyes turned in their direction. Even the air can sense the difference between the usual inhabitants and the small band of four young men. Their dress, while different, separates them from the rest; wild, yet somehow menacing. Their very names seem to whisper in the wind, Draco, Vincent, Marco, Victor. The others quietly allowed one boy, Draco, to pass in front of the others, acknowledging their chosen king.

* * *

The supposed head of the street punks, sprawled across his girlfriend, tries to ignore the arrival of The Lost Boys. He cannot bring himself to feel happy about the arrival of the other gang. The rumor had it that anyone who messed with the Lost Boys would never been seen again, but the head street punk could hardly dare to back down. It would circumvent his authority. Sensing the other alpha-male draw close, he knew that she could not ignore them for long. Before he remotely has an inkling as to what is about to happen, his girlfriend begins staring lustfully at Draco.

Draco smiles at her with an all-knowing smile, not flirting, simply presenting the chivalry of a by-gone age. The head of the street punks scowls and purposefully sticks out his leg, tripping Victor. The fight is on. The Lost Boys grab the street punks, Draco silently allows the head street punk grab him around the neck- almost as if waiting for something. The rest of the boys play with the street punks, letting them think that they might have a chance to win, but before they have a chance to cause some true damage, a security guard wearing a rumpled uniform seemingly comes out of nowhere. A classic wanna-be cop, he thinks that he is a real tough guy. He walked up to Draco and the head street punk.

"I thought I told you to stay off the boardwalk." The security guard barked. His demeanor, while trying to seem menacing, comes off as slightly ridiculous.

For a moment, Draco and the guard glare into one another's eyes, neither wanting to give ground. Suddenly, Draco smiles.

"Alright, boys. Let's go." The boys follow Draco away from the security guard. They glance back towards the street punks, sending glares that seem to read that they will get their chance another day. The boys smirk as they walk away when they see the guard turn towards the street punks.

"You too, get off the boardwalk."

The punks grumble as they leave. This is just what they need, banished from their own territory. As far as they are concerned, one day soon that security guard will go down.

* * *

Later, after the boardwalk has been shut down for the night, the guard slowly makes his way to his car. The night seems darker than usual. The guard looks around, almost as if he is afraid of his own shadow. Silently, he wishes that he wasn't always the last to leave. His car always the last one left in the parking lot.

The guard goes out of his way to walk calmly across the parking lot, trying not to sense the danger that his instincts keep trying to tell him about. Somewhere, high above, a danger waits; a darkness soaring above the skies; watching; waiting for the perfect moment. In amusement, a creature screeches. Whispers seem to fill the sky above.

The security guard freezes for a moment. This is not happening. He feels the danger tickle the back of his neck. He looks up, trying to find the source of the voices. The security guard looks up, having heard the voices. When he sees what is stalking the night sky, he panics and breaks into a dead run towards his car. Unfortunately, his not so young form slows him down. Before he can open the door, a force from above moves swiftly and snatches him from the ground. His cry is stifled into silence; his car standing alone, waiting to take him home.

* * *

Harry quietly stared out of the window of the American car he was currently riding in. It was nice to be away from England. Everything was so different here. He no longer had memories staring him in the face from every direction. It was time for a new beginning. Voldemort was gone…for good. After Dumbledore's death, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had combed ever inch of the continent. It took them about half a year, but they were finally able to locate the rest of the horcruxes. Ironically, the final horcrux had been his blasted scar. Leave it to Hermione to find the ancient spell that ripped the horcrux from his body, granted, it had almost killed him, but it had been worth it.

So many had lost their lives in the battle. Arthur Weasley had died defending his wife against Lucius Malfoy. After Arthur fell dead as a result of the killing curse, Mrs. Weasley had slain Malfoy, bashing him in the head with a beater's club that had somehow fallen at her feet. Mrs. Weasley had been different after that. She was somehow sad and stoic. Gone was the jolly woman who had never let life get her down.

Of all that had come up missing or lost their lives, two very important figures had not been seen since the night that Dumbledore died, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. And even more ironic, the both of them had been cleared of the charges of Dumbledore's death. Once everyone had calmed down, Professor McGonagall had thought to ask Dumbledore's portrait what had happened. Apparently, Dumbledore had planned for Severus to kill him all along. It was the only way to get Voldemort thinking that the tides had turned, giving Harry enough time to find all the horcruxes before Voldemort came after him.

No one knew where Snape and Draco had ended up. Some thought that they might be hiding in Asia. Gringott's wasn't happy. Once Snape and Malfoy Jr. had been cleared of all charges, they were given their estates back, but since their disappearance, neither party had come to claim their bank keys. Not a trace of them seemed to remain. For awhile, the ministry of magic sent a few aurors to Asia to try to find them, but they always came back empty handed. The only information was that the last time anyone had seen figures resembling either one of them was on a muggle train headed towards the orient. It was almost as if they had vanished from the face of the earth.

Still, Harry found it rather amusing to think that the man who had killed Dumbledore had been the one to inadvertently help him to kill Old Moldy. If it hadn't been for Snape's potions book and all the odd little spells contained within it, Harry himself would have come close to dying. It had been one of those spells that finally succeeded in killing Voldemort.

As soon as Harry had been released from St. Mungo's after the war, Mrs. Weasley had told him that in no uncertain terms that he was coming to live with them. She didn't give him a chance to decline. She had lost too much of her family. Ginny died fighting against Nott, hit in the back with the killing curse by Bellatrix Lestrange. Percy had died, ironically killed by Nymphadora Tonks, who discovered the dark mark burning brightly on his left arm. Charlie and Bill were alright. The twins had recuperated and had run off to Australia, muttering something about wanting to bring a live Kangaroo back to England. But for Mrs. Weasley, England now bore too many bad memories for her. Ron seemed to be taking it all the hardest. He seemed to have reverted to some sort of strange childlike state. Mrs. Weasley hoped that he would snap out of it. According to Mrs. Weasley, Harry had become another son, and before they left England, although he was of wizarding age, he had let her adopt him officially. It seemed to make her happy and give her a sense of peace, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, it was nice to finally have a family, even though by this time they were all a bit broken. He did, however, keep his name.

Ron was sitting beside him, happy, acting like a kid in a candy store. Coming to America was the best thing in the world to Ron. Even though by now he realized that cowboys did not exist all over America, he still found the wide open spaces completely fascinating. If it hadn't been for Mrs. Weasley's father, they would have had no where to go. After he had learned of the death of Arthur, he had demanded at once that Molly bring herself and the any of the kids who wanted to. He had been living in America for some time, and Molly had thought it would be good for all of them to get out of England for awhile. Her mother sadly had passed decades before.

Sometimes, it was hard for Harry to think that he may never see England again. But somewhere, lurking in the recesses of his mind, he hoped to see Snape again. If for anything, to ask him why he had to kill Dumbledore. Harry was sure that everything could have happened in a different way. He knew that death was a part of war, but it just wasn't fair that they all had lost so much.

Suddenly, a large fluffy dog bounded into Harry's lap, dragging him away from his thoughts.

"Call off Nanook, Ron!"

Ron laughed, and petted the fuzzy dog. "Nanook, get over here!" The dog seemed to grin as it lumbered back to Ron.

The dog was the first thing Ron had seen when he stepped foot in America. The poor thing had been digging through a rubbish bin in the street, and after a lot of persuasion, Mrs. Weasley let him keep it. Ron had surprised Harry by naming the dog after a dog in a muggle book, of course things were different now. Ron seemed to shut himself off from everyone, spending hours reading. Hermione had come to visit often, and perhaps the book had been something that Hermione had leant Ron. Harry hoped that Hermione would stick to her word and come to visit as soon as she could, it was hard to leave so many people behind.

Harry shook his head. Mrs. Weasley turned on the radio…unfortunately, it was something that neither he, nor Ron could stand.

"Keep going." Ron groaned.

"Hey, I liked that song, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley laughed.

Mrs. Weasley turned to another station. Somehow, this song was worse than the last.

"Keep going." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

Again, Mrs. Weasley changed the station, finding something that resembled one of Mrs. Weasley's favorite singers.

"Keep going." Ron and Harry said in unison, laughing.

"Wait! Wait! That sounds like something that me and your father used to dance to."

Harry and Ron turned to each other, and after a moment, they groaned in unison.

"I know, I know. Keep going." Mrs. Weasley laughed.

Mrs. Weasley once again turned the dial. A song similar to the Weird Sisters burst forth into the car.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly plastered a big smile on her face. She looked around the scenery and seemed to suddenly become the woman that Harry remembered. "We're almost there."

Ron began wrinkling his nose. "What's that smell?"

"Oh, Ron. That's the ocean air." said Mrs. Weasley, smiling.

"It smells like someone just died."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly turned on her no nonsense voice and glared at the both of them through her rearview mirror. "Look, boys, I know that the last year hasn't been easy. But I think you are really going to like living in Santa Carla."

The boys grew quiet as they headed into town. Off to the side, Harry noticed a large billboard which read "WELCOME TO SANTA CARLA." As they passed, only Harry noticed that painted on the back of the sign was a statement written not unlike the welcome on the front of the sign. It read: "The Murder Capital of the World."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or The Lost Boys, Or any money, or diamonds- well, you get the picture.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer caught a virus, then I got sick with the flu. Hopefully, updates will be a bit more often now. Thanks to my readers and those that added me to their c2's. Review me and let me know what you think!

* * *

Harry watched as they passed the loads of Americans crowding the boardwalk. Some of them looked like they could pass for wizards with their long robes, while others displayed haircuts that Harry could never remembered seeing before. Furthermore, some even featured colorful hair like Nymphadora Tonks, and Harry wondered if these were more wizards, but after a moment, he realized that somehow the muggles had managed to dye their hair in strange colors. It was going to take some time to get used to this place. 

Harry wandered around the boardwalk while Mrs. Weasley pumped gas in the car. He had no idea where Ron ran off to. Ron seemed a bit childlike as of late, and Harry really had no idea what to make of it. The only thing that Harry did know was that it couldn't hurt to try to help out Mrs. Weasley in any way possible. Maybe he could find someone looking for part-time help.

Harry finally saw Ron run up to his mother and shook his head. Who knows where he had wandered off to.

* * *

Molly watched as he too boys explored a bit of the boardwalk while she pumped petrol in the muggle vehicle. Harry seemed to be adapting well, but Ron, her sweet Ron, still seemed to be in a bit of a fright. Perhaps things would be better here. Molly looked up to see Ron running towards her. 

"Mum! There is a muggle festival right on the beach!" Ron gasped excitedly.

Molly smiled at her son. "Yes, dear. In America, they call them amusement parks. Perhaps if we hurry and get settled, we can come back this evening and you can ride some of the rides."

Ron nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly, Molly turned her head and saw two runaway teenagers searching through the garbage. She walked up to the petrol attendant, and once handed the change, she turned to Ron.

"Ron, tell those kids to get something to eat." She placed the change in his hand.

"I thought we were poor, Mum."

"Not that bad yet, Ron." Ron quickly ran over to the kids.

* * *

Harry wandered around, glancing at the sights. His eye fell on Sirius' motorbike. He was glad that Mrs. Weasley had let him bring it. She had simply told him that it would come in handy. Though he had had to promise not to let it fly, but to ride it the muggle way. Harry didn't care, it was his. And having something along that really belonged to him meant more to him than Mrs. Weasley could ever imagine. 

Harry stopped at a surf shop and watched a worker polish a surf board for a moment. He seemed to be engrossed in his work but not unfriendly.

"Hello, do you know if there are any jobs around here?" Harry asked politely.

The man scratched his head for a moment. "Nothin' legal."

Harry nodded thanks and made his way back to the car. He removed his bike from the trailer attached to the back of the station wagon and smiled as he started the machine.

Ron quickly jumped into the car once he heard Harry start his bike.

* * *

After a few moments over the California highway, the twisting winding road brought them to an old lodge style home. If it weren't for the calm and happy feeling that you got when you looked at the house, you would think that it belonged in a fairy tale as the home for the evil witch in the forest. It was even complete with tree carvings and a large front porch. 

Harry thought to himself. "And I thought the Weasley's home had been odd?"

The station wagon pulled up beside Harry. Mrs. Weasley motioned for Harry to turn off his bike. He did so. Mrs. Weasley and Ron got out of the car and Ron held the door open long enough for Nanook to get out of the car, panting in the heat.

Harry stepped off his bike and stepped in behind Ron. Harry wasn't sure what to make of the place they now would be living in, but it was definitely going to be quite an adventure.

Once they all got a bit closer to the house, they saw Grandpa sprawled out on the porch; looking like he had just died. The old man was dressed very American, but still a bit odd with denims, Native American moccasins, and a long grey braid of hair that wound itself around his back.

Ron watched Nanook start to sniff around. Worrying that the dog would get lost, Ron called for it. "Get over here, Nanook!"

Molly walked closer to her father. He was lying motionless. "Dad?" She waited for a moment. "Dad?" She said a bit louder.

Harry's eyes widened. "It looks like he's dead."

Mrs. Weasley blew him off with a wave of her hand, and crouched down next to her father. "No, he's just a deep sleeper."

Ron cocked his head to the side. "If he's dead, can we go back to England?"

Before Harry and Mrs. Weasley could punch Ron right in the mouth, Grandpa suddenly sat up, laughing.

"I was playin' dead. And from what I heard, I was doin' a damn good job of it too!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other strangely as Mrs. Weasley hugged her father. There was only one thought that they managed to pass between them. This was going to be stranger than Hogwarts.

* * *

Once they reached the inside of the house, they were surrounded the expanse of the house. From the outside, it really hadn't looked this large. But Harry could tell that it wasn't charmed to be larger, it simply was an illusion. Perhaps the carvings and other pieces of art distracted from the size of the house. 

The interior was set with a southwestern flair. Large pieces of leather furniture covered by many Native American blankets were scattered around the room. Harry had never seen a house like this. Carefully, he carried a set of barbells in his arms around the furniture so as to not harm anything while Ron dragged a large stack of muggle comic books under his arm, seemingly without a care in the world.

Harry looked at Ron. "This is a pretty neat place."

Ron scratches his head doubtfully. It was too different. Too American. "Yeah, for a muggle horror film. It's right from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

Harry looked at Ron strangely. "Since when do you know about muggle cinema?"

Ron looked back at Harry exasperatedly. "A boy can read can't he? I'm not stupid you know. I took muggle studies."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Prince Weasley. I wasn't aware that Muggle Cinema was a large part of muggle studies."

Ron dropped his books on a table with a thud. "It isn't."

"Come on, Ron. Give it a break."

Ron tagged behind as Harry wandered into the kitchen. The kitchen was light and airy. The whole house seemed lived in, yet not as welcoming as the Weasley abode in England. Harry walked through the kitchen and opened the screen door the back porch. This would be much better, he thought. He placed his barbells on the back porch and walked back into the kitchen glaring at Ron. He could easily tell that Ron was not finished.

"What's wrong with this picture, Harry. There's no telly! Have you seen a telly? I haven't seen a telly, Harry. Do you know what it means when there's no telly? No MTV."

Harry rolled his eyes once again. Ron's childlike problem was really getting to be difficult to deal with. "Ron, I don't think I even want to know where you learned about MTV. What do we need a telly for? Huh?"

"Harry, how else will we know how to fit in? All Americans watch MTV. Remember what Mum said. WE do have to go to school here."

Harry laughed for a moment. His anger gone. "Ron, sometimes you simply amaze me."

* * *

Molly watched her father working on unloading the trailer. It was good to be back with her father again. She had missed him. She had missed this place. Hopefully, the boys would come to view it as home. She knew her father would love them. 

"Dad, you know that I've adopted Harry, right?"

Her father rolled his eyes. "Molly, you've told me at least twenty times by now. By owl, by muggle post, by telephone call, I'm starting to loose count."

Molly playfully slapped her father on the shoulder. "Oh, Dad."

"Besides Molly, you can use the extra company. And after everything you've told me about the Potter boy. He needs family." Sometimes, he simply didn't know what to do with his daughter. He scratched his head for a moment and smiled at her. "You know, Molly. More than anything. I wish that the war hadn't happened. But you'll be alright. I just hope that coming here was the right move."

Molly smiled. "I know, Dad. But staying there wasn't going to help Ron. Besides, maybe his grandfather can fix him!" She playfully tugs on his braid.

"Ouch!" He yelps and grabs hold of his hair. "My hair…"

* * *

Ron ran down the stairs trying to escape Harry. This place reminded him of Hogwarts without the moving staircases. 

"Mom! You gotta save me!"

Molly and Grandpa ran back into the house when they heard Ron scream. Hopefully, the boys hadn't found a poisonous snake!

Once Molly saw that the boys were simply playing and had scared them for nothing, she began to yell. She was right in time to see them narrowly avoid crashing into a piece of furniture. "Boys! No running in the house!"

Ron ran to the other side of the room and pulled open a set of sliding doors. Inside those doors was a room like nothing he had ever seen. Animals stared down at him with lifeless eyes while a variety of bones and antlers littered a large table. Harry stopped at Ron's heels, just as mystified.

Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and patted it. "And you were talking about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

Before they both could utter another word, Harry felt a hand grasp him tightly on the shoulder and warm breath on his ear.

"Rules!" Grandpa barked at them. "WE got some rules around here."

Grandpa pulled them back from his taxidermy and dragged them both into the kitchen by their ears.

Once inside the kitchen, he released them and walked to the refrigerator. Ron poked Harry in the ribs.

"What's that?" He whispered.

"An ice box." Harry answered, trying not to perturb the old man any further.

Grandpa opened the door to the refrigerator and pointed at a cardboard sign taped to the second shelf. The second shelf sign read: "Old Fart".

Grandpa turned to the boys, and continued in the same barking tone. "The Second shelf is mine. It's where I keep my root beers and my double-stuffed Oreo cookies. Nobody touches the second shelf but me." He glared at them. "Believe me, I will know."

Grandpa walked past them and motioned for them to follow once more.

Ron whispered to Harry again as they followed Grandpa back into the living room. "DO you think he has it charmed?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, right now he's reminding me of Severus Snape. I wouldn't try it."

Grandpa stopped as stared at them. With the glare that danced around his eyes, Harry knew that he had heard. "Boys, I might be old, But my hearing is still pretty good. You might want to whisper a bit softer next time."

Harry couldn't help it. The nervousness of the situation was causing him to find everything a bit odd. A bit funny. He felt the giggles crawling up his throat. He knew that had to say something before he got himself in more trouble.

"Sir, is it true that Santa Carla's the murder capital of the world?"

Grandpa scratched his chin for a moment. And looked at Harry with a renewed interest. "There are some bad elements around here."

Ron looked at Grandpa and Harry, wide-eyed and a bit dazed. "Wait a minute, let me get this straight. Are you telling me that we've moved to the murder capital of the world? Are you serious, Grandpa?"

Grandpa looked pointedly at Ron. "Well, let me put it this way, boy. If all the corpses buried around here were to stand up all at once, we'd have once hell of a population problem."

Molly glared at her father from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Great, Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the story of The Lost Boys.

A/N: Thanks to those who placed me on their alerts and favs lists. I thank you greatly. Now that we have been given the background, things will start picking up from here. I hope that you like. Review!

* * *

Grandpa motioned for the boys to follow him back into the living room. Almost spinning on a dime, Grandpa turned to look at the two boys. "Now, Wednesday is the day that the mailman brings the TV Guide, and sometimes the address label is curled up. Now, you'll be tempted to tear it off. Don't. You'll only manage to rip the cover and I don't like that." Grandpa went into his taxidermy and grabbed the pocket doors. "And stay outta here!" 

Just as Grandpa was about to close the doors, Ron seemed agitated.

"Wait, you mean you have a telly?" Ron asked excitedly.

Grandpa seemed to want to slap Ron upside the head. "No, I don't have a telly. I just like to read the TV Guide. You read the TV Guide, you don't need a TV." With that, Grandpa shut the doors to the taxidermy in their faces.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry and Ron wandered around the beach that surrounded the boardwalk of Santa Carla. Harry had certainly never been to a beach like this before, and for once, Ron seemed just as befuddled as Harry. The beach was combing with people, and Harry and Ron had to sidestep quite a few to manage to make to up to the boardwalk. 

Ron seemed out of sorts to Harry. It was almost as if in coming to America, Ron had managed to disassociate himself from everything that had happened in England. Now, Ron seemed to be solely concerned with muggle items, including clothing. Even now, as they walked up onto the boardwalk, Ron was mussing with his clothes. Harry could only shake his head and hope that his friend would eventually snap out of it.

Once they reached the boardwalk, Harry had to smile. A rock band was playing loudly, and it had been some time since he had heard muggle rock music. Harry deftly lead Ron through the crowd until he felt himself freeze with a single glance. There standing near the top of the bleachers surrounding the bandstand was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. She was different; completely unlike anyone else in the crowd. There was sadness in her eyes that seemed to match his own.

Her only companion was a younger boy who possibly could have been her little brother, but Harry wasn't sure. She suddenly seemed to feel his eyes upon her and turned her head to meet his gaze. Harry smiled at her, trying to seem friendly. For a split second, she tried to return the smile, but when she felt that she couldn't manage it, she grabbed the young boy's hand and disappeared into the crowd.

Harry snatched Ron by the hand and began to run through the crowd; hoping to catch her before she completely disappeared.

* * *

Molly wandered around the busy pier, not sure of what she was looking for, but trying desperately to hide the pain she felt. "If only Arthur was here." She thought to herself. But quietly, she brushed that thought away. It was time to move on. 

It was nice to be back in America with her father. Things were so different here. She wandered past various restaurants and souvenir shops until she came to a kiosk that seemed to be filled with ads of a variety of types. Hopefully there were some stores that were looking for some extra help.

Molly paused as she saw a sad faced woman placing a missing sign to the board amongst signs for various missing children. This sign is different; it bears the picture of a portly security guard. Only the ones who caused his disappearance would recognize him as the security guard who had banished the Lost Boys gang from the boardwalk.

As Molly passed the sad-eyed woman, there eyes meet for a split second, both wordlessly understanding a similar feeling of being lost. Molly serenely bowed her head and continued walking on the pier.

Suddenly, she spots a "Help Wanted" sign in the window of a nearby store. She began to walk over to inspect the sign when her eyes fell upon the sight of a small, crying little boy. Molly runs to the boy and tries to comfort him.

"Honey, are you lost?" She asked.

The little boy merely nodded. She looked up into the store and found herself looking at a crowded video store. "Let's try in here, maybe your Mama stepped inside for a bit."

The child shyly smiled and stifled the tears a bit. Just before they are able to enter the store, a buzzer sounds and the Lost Boys gang aggressively enters the store in front of them. Molly sees the apparent manager stiffen at the arrival of the gang. Molly steadied herself and led the little boy into the store.

"Excuse me?" Molly asked the manager. "I wonder if you could possibly help us. This boy is lost and we were wondering if his mother might be here."

The manager slowly turned to face Molly. She froze. There standing in front of her with a shorter hairstyle was the spitting image of Severus Snape. The man who could be Snape smiled at her with a friendly glint in his eye.

"I really don't know." The Snapeish man said and seemed to be about to help Molly when the young mother of the boy rushed into the store.

"Oh Terry! Thank God! I was so worried. Don't ever wander off like that again!" The mother gasped as she drew her son close to her for a big hug. Over her son's shoulder she silently thanked Molly and the Snapeish Manager.

TheSnape mansmiled at the boy and handed the boy a lollipop. "There you are."

The boy shyly smiled. "Thank you."

"Bye Terry." Molly called as the boy and his mother left the store.

The Lost Boys wandered around the back of the store which contained a wall of TV's tuned to the same station. Draco seemed decidedly bored, but went along with the gag nonetheless.

Marco, the one with long curly blond hair turned to Draco. "It's like we only come here to watch one thing."

The Snapeish man suddenly turned to Molly, almost as if trying to ignore the boys and offered Mollyanother lollipop. "Well done."

Molly looked at the candy for a moment. "No, thanks." But then she saw a glimmer of hurt pass in front of the man's dark eyes. "Well, on second thought." She gently took the candy from his hand.

The Lost Boys shuffled past and theman turned to them; glaring. "I told you not to come in here anymore." Draco smiled at the older man with his classic Malfoy sneer and ushered the rest of his gang out of the store.

"Wild kids." TheSnape mansighed.

Molly got up her nerve. If she was wrong, she would only be a little embarassed, but if she was right... "I never thought that Severus Snape would be working in a muggle video store."

Severus smiled. "I'm Max now."

The boys climbed onto their motorcycles outside of the store and left with a screech of tires on blacktop.

"They are so young! We were that age, too, once…But they dress better." She turned to leave and smiled. "Bye-Bye."

"You have a generous nature, Molly. I like that in a person."

Suddenly a large white dog whined in agreement.

"That's my dog, Thorn." Max told Molly.

"Hi, Thorn." Molly smiled. "I never thought that you liked anything that I stood for."

Snape smiled again. "Some of us had to hide for the greater good. Here, I can finally be myself…So, what can I help you find tonight, Molly? We've got it all. The finest selection of movies in Santa Carla."

"No, I'm not really looking for a movie. What I need is…"

"A job?"

Molly seemed taken aback. "I look that needy, huh?"

* * *

Harry walked briskly past the rides through the crowds. Ron had a bit of difficultly keeping in step with Harry. 

"Where are we going?" Ron gasped.

"Nowhere." Harry answered a bit annoyed.

Harry kept up the fast pace as they quickly turned down an alley.

"So, what's the rush?" Suddenly it dawned on Ron. "You're chasing that girl, aren't you? Come on. Admit it. You're chasing her."

Harry ignored him.

"I'm at the mercy of your sex glands, bud."

Harry had had enough. Ron was acting entirely too childish. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Ron looked around and his eyes suddenly caught sight of a large muggle comic book store.

"Yeah, actually I do." Ron walked away from Harry and into the store.

Harry shook his head and continued moving with the crowd.

* * *

Ron wandered inside the store, but the store seemed a bit odd, and a bit strange. He stopped to examine several comics and suddenly felt the presence of two people staring at him. Ron turned to see his brothers, Fred and George, decked out in clothes that looked like the rejects from Muggle action films. 

"I thought you were supposed to be looking for kangaroos?"

Fred walked over and mussed his brother's hair. "You didn't really think that we would let you traipse off to America without us did you? We just thought to start a store here in America, that way we wouldn't have to listen to Mum, and she can't send up howlers here. Right, George?"

"Right, Fred."

"Why comics?" Ron asked puzzledly.

"Blimely, Ron, so are completely dense. What do you see when you look around? Muggles. Yoohoo! No, Wizards."

Fred glared at his younger brother and nodded with George. "How are we supposed to operate a Wizarding joke shop in muggle America, Ron?"

George glanced up and down at Ron and pointed. Fred and George seemed to snicker in unison.

Ron was beginning to get miffed. "Got a problem guys?"

They began to laugh uproariously. "Just scoping out your civilian wardrobe."

Ron glared at them. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Fred grasped Ron's shoulder and shook his younger brother a bit. "Yeah, for a fashion victim."

George looked at his younger brother and couldn't resist. "Mister Preppy, if you're looking for the frozen yogurt bar, I think it went out of business last summer. But I can offer you a fine toilet seat!"

Fred and George began to laugh again. Ron's eyes steeled at the needling he was currently taking.

"Actually, I'm looking for a Batman no. 14."

Fred and George looked at their brother like he had just swallowed a toad.

"That's a serious book, little brother. Since when are you interested in comics?" Asked George.

"Only five in existence." said Fred.

Ron knew he had them. "Four, actually. I'm always looking out for the other three." Suddenly, Ron knew he could get his revenge. He wandered over to the display of comics. "You can't put the Superman no. 77 with the 200s. They haven't discovered red kryptonite yet. And you can't put the no. 98 with the 300s. Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced."

"Where in the hell are you from, Krypton? And what have you done with our little brother?" Fred asked his brother in a combination of both shock and awe.

Suddenly, George runs to and different part of the store and comes back with a different comic. "Take this." He hands it to Ron.

Ron looked at it for a moment and noticed that the title was "Vampires Everywhere." "I don't like horror comics."

Fred and George looked at each other for a moment. Something knowing passing between them. "You'll like this one, Mr. Krypton. It could save your life."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp, or the plot to The Lost Boys.

A/N: Sorry it was so long for an update. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I had fun writing it.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe Ron sometimes. It was hard to believe that Ron was actually older than he was…At first, it had been perfectly understandable that Ron would take his father's death hard, but at times, Ron was really beginning to grate on Harry's nerves. Coming to America had only seemed to support Ron's immature outlook on things, and Harry knew he had to find a way to get some time to himself.

Further along the boardwalk, Harry spotted sight of the beautiful girl again. She moved so quickly through the crowd, but Harry managed to catch up and keep pace with her. Like any hunter, he kept a save distance from her, holding back as to not make her nervous. Suddenly, she stopped, almost as if she sensed him following her. She looked over her shoulder, and then, suddenly spots the ones she has been looking for- The Lost Boys. She ran over to who Harry suspected was the leader of the gang and climbed on the back of his bike.

Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his kindhearted friend grasping a comic book.

"Come on, Harry. She was just messing with you." Ron said a bit too energetically.

* * *

The night seemed exciting, wonderful, or at least, that's what she always thought. Being with Spike had been one of the best choices she had ever made, though sometimes she wondered what things would be like if she switched sides. The Lost Boys were something else, more dangerous somehow. It was danger that had always excited her, and at times, Spike was starting to seem a bit boring.

She paused, ignoring Spike who had his head buried in her neck, trying to persuade her to let him have his own type of fun. Suddenly, the sound of groaning metal pierced the darkness. She froze.

"What was that?" She asked; frightened.

Spike raised his head a moment and looked at her like she was nuts. "What was what?"

"I thought…I thought I heard something."

Spike went back to nuzzling her neck and copping a feel. "Don't worry about it, Babe."

Suddenly, the roof of the car was ripped from its body. All she could do was scream. When the dark figures came in for a second swoop, the lovebirds were snatched away crying into thedarkness of the night.

* * *

Ron walked around his grandfather's garage. The old man seemed to take pride in muggle objects, but his car was something else entirely.

"How do you her, Ron?" Grandpa asked clearly proud of his toy.

"She's a beauty." Ron replied politely.

Grandpa walked over to the driver's side and opened the door. "Come on, get in."

Ron beamed from ear to ear and jumped into the car. "Can I drive her on the way back?"

Grandpa looked at Ron as if he swallowed a blast ended skrewt. "Fat chance. No body drives this baby but me." Grandpa put the keys into the ignition and started her up. "Now, we gotta let her warm up a bit…Hear that sound? She sounds just like a baby pussycat." Grandpa waited for a moment. "Let's got to town!" Suddenly, he abruptly turned off the car and climbed out. "Are we having fun, or what? Ain't she great?"

Ron looked at his grandfather who was clearly very insane. "I thought we were going to town?"

Grandpa cleared his throat. "Well, that's as close to town as I like to get." The old man wandered off back into the house.

"I am living in a house of nuts." Ron mumbled glumly to himself.

* * *

Later that day, Ron had managed to ride his bike into town without getting his clothes mussed up too badly. There really wasn't much to do around here, so he figured he might as well pester Gred and Forge.

He dumped his bike outside the comic store and strolled in, glancing around.

"Notice anything funny about Santa Carla yet, little bro?" Fred asked in a manner that was strangely serious for Fred.

"Um, no. So far it's a pretty cool place." Ron replied, not sure what type of prank he was about to get hit with.

"If you're a Martian…" Fred muttered.

"Or a vampire." George said with a certain something that told Ron that his brothers had probably planned this all morning.

"Are you guys sniffing old parchment or something?" Ron asked facetiously.

Suddenly George seemed to get a bit annoyed and began to poke Ron in the chest. "You really think you know what's going on here, huh? Well, let me tell you something, Ronny boy. You don't know shit. You really think we work in a comic store just for laughs?"

Ron couldn't help himself. Fred was acting very strangely. "Um, actually, I thought it was an owlery."

George sneered at Ron with an expression that would have rivaled Malfoy. "This is just our ingenious cover, little brother. We are dedicated to a much higher purpose. We are fighters, warriors, for truth, justice, and the Weasley way."

Ron looked at his brother wide-eyed. "All right."

George grabbed a comic off a nearby display and handed it to Ron. "Read this."

Ron took the comic and looked at it. "I told you guys, I don't like horror comics."

George slapped Ron across the chest with the comic. "Think of it as a survival manual, little brother. Our phone number is on the back. Pray to Merlin that you never need to call us."

Ron just stared at George…he was bleeding bonkers! "Okay. I'll pray that I never need to call you. Alright." Ron nodded and exited the store as quickly as he could. His brothers were beginning to scare him.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry found himself looking at a punk store, trying on a leather jacket like the ones that the girl's motorcycle gang would wear. He couldn't help himself, really. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He looked at himself in the mirror, and decided that it would be now or never, and paid the shop girl. It was time that he did something for himself.

As he left the shop, he found himself walking with a new bounce in his step. For once in his life, he felt cool. He wandered through the night and stopped at a booth were a young girl was getting her ears pierced. He begins to think about it. Suddenly, he feels breath on his neck and a voice whispers in his ear-

"It's a rip off."

Harry is stunned to see the girl he had followed the previous evening standing right behind him. "Uh, hi..."

The girl smiled at him. "You know, if you want your ear pierced…I'll do it."

She wanders along the boardwalk, almost forcing Harry to follow.

Harry tried to calm his nerves. "So, um. What's your name?"

The girl smiled and answered with a sultry lilt in her voice. "Star."

"Oh, um. Star's great. I like Star." Harry had to keep himself from slapping his head for acting like an idiot.

Star smiled at Harry. "Me too."

Harry cleared his throat. "I'm Harry."

Star smiled at him and laughed. "Harry's great. I like Harry."

Harry smiled awkwardly. "Want to get something to eat?" He asked hopefully.

Star thought for a moment, then smiled. "Okay."

They approached Harry's motorcycle and suddenly, The Lost Boys, with the little boy in tow surrounded them. Draco sneers at Harry and revs his motorcycle.

"Where are you going, Star? Surely you wouldn't want to be seen with the likes of him?" Draco grinned in Harry's direction.

Star nervously stood her ground. "For a ride. This is Harry."

Harry too a deep breath. He could hardly believe that of all people, he would run into Draco sodding Malfoy! There was a part of him that simply wanted to pound Draco, and another part that was relived to see that the boy had, in fact, survived. "Let's go, Star."

Draco looked at Star. "Star." He said with power. Star obediently walked over to Draco.

Harry simply glared.

"You know where Hudson's Bluff is, overlooking the point?" Draco gunned his engine. Star climbed onto the back of Draco's motorcycle and looked at Harry apologetically.

Harry looked at Draco exasperated. "I can't beat your bike."

Draco grinned evilly at Harry. "You don't have to beat me, Harry. Just try to keep up."

Harry heard the little boy excitedly pipe up. "We're going for a ride!"

* * *

Harry followed Draco through the blackness of the night, not really sure why he was putting himself through this. Maybe, it was simply the fact that after all these years, maybe he could right things between them. But really, it was more so that Harry was concerned for Star.

He couldn't believe how far they were traveling. Draco was forcing Harry to push his bike beyond its limits. Harry could only hope that his bike would stay in one piece.

Suddenly, once they reached a railroad trestle, it was Draco and Harry side by side. The last time Harry noticed, he could barely see Draco's bike ahead in the distance, and now, he was right beside him. Harry heard the sound of the encroaching surf up ahead from the cliff.

All Harry could think was that this would be one hell of a stupid way to die. He let the fear override him, and he spun out, just in time to hang slightly over the edge of the cliff. Draco breaks and stops his bike just at the edge. Perfectly.

Harry scooted himself backwards and pulls his bike away from the cliff. By that time, the rest of the gang showed up and crowded around them. Draco calmly climbed off his bike.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. It was time to show Draco that he wasn't afraid of him.

Harry stormed over to Draco, wanting a fight. "What the hell are you trying to do, huh?" Harry spat. Harry stalked closer and began pointing his finger at Draco. "Just you! Come on, Draco. Just you."

Star grabs onto the young boy who hopped off the bike he'd been riding on. She looked at Draco, afraid of his reaction. Harry prepares himself for the attack, but ends up pleasantly surprised.

Draco simply smiled at Harry with the classic Malfoy smirk. "How far you willing to go, Harry?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter, nor The Lost Boys belong to me. Though I am willing to take presents.

A/N: I know that I haven't worked on this story in a long time. But here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry allowed himself to be lead. For what purpose, even he was not sure. Perhaps it was simply a case of curiosity, or maybe he just wanted to find out finally what made Draco Malfoy tick. Either way, he knew he was being stupid. All he had ever known about Draco was that Draco was a nemesis of sorts. Beyond that, his understanding of the blonde beast verged on rumor and misguided opinion.

Harry found himself rather surprised. Instead of the lavish mausoleum of a home he had expected, he followed the blonde and the gang into the mouth of an open cave. Huge signs were posted on old rusted pilings which read messages like: "Condemned", "Unlawful to go past this point", and Unsafe". Harry felt the unease creep over his flesh, but since Malfoy seemed so comfortable, he could hardly raise a fuss and risk embarrassment.

Upon entering the cave, Harry was struck with awe. Inside this rat hole of a place was the interior of an old Victorian hotel lobby. It seemed to have simply fallen into a crack in the earth, almost preserved. It was tilted on its side, and slightly broken, but the front desk, marble fountain, and the mural on the walls were in almost perfect condition. The only light source seemed to come from moonlight streaming through cracks in the ceiling.

"Not bad, eh?" Draco asked Harry. "This was THE resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago. Too bad it was built on the fault. In 1906, when the earthquake hit San Francisco, the ground opened up, and this place fell right into the crack." Harry watched Draco look around at the faces of the member's of his gang. "Now, it belongs to us."

"Check it out, Harry!" Harry jumped as Marco yelled in his ear. Harry looked to Draco, who seemed slightly annoyed.

"Marco. Food." Harry was shocked to find that Marco didn't even put up a fight. It seemed as if Marco was willing to serve. Almost as if Draco had utmost control.

Draco turned to Harry and smiled. "You see, that is what I love about this place. You ask, and then you get." Marco ran off into the night. Harry watched as Draco suddenly reached into a pocket of his black cloak and pulled out a hand rolled cigarette. He slowly watched Draco light it, and shockingly recognized the smell of cannabis.

"Appetizer?" Draco asked, holding out the joint to Harry. Harry calmly took the cigarette, and took a hit. "You'll like it here, Harry. I promise."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Star; watching. She seemed troubled by something, but by this point, he didn't really care.

* * *

Ron calmly sat on his bed, tucked in; reading the "Vampires Everywhere" comic his elder brothers had given him. He only looked up when his mother entered his room.

"Ten o'clock. Lights out, Ron. Did you brush your teeth?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron.

"Mum, I think I am old enough to not need a bed time. Besides, it isn't fair that Fred and George get to run around hunting-"

Mrs. Weasley turned on Ron in an instant. "Fred and George are doing what!"

Ron knew he was busted. Might as well not make it so bad on himself. "Fred and George… started a muggle comic book store…on the boardwalk."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron, seemingly trying to decide whether she was going to kiss her son or spank him. "I'll have to track them down tomorrow. I can't say that I am overjoyed about their choice of livelihood, but I do suppose it is better than a joke shop."

"Mum, look at it this way. At least they are here in America with us. At least you know where they are now."

Mrs. Weasley ruffled Ron's hair. "That's my good baby boy. At any rate, Fred and George will just have to get used to their Mum dropping in on them now and then. I sincerely hope that they have at least said hello to your Grandfather."

Mrs. Weasley walked over to her son's closet and placed a few clean items inside. She turned to leave the room, somehow managing to not close the closet door completely.

"Umm." Ron gurgled.

"Alright, night honey... Hopefully Harry won't be out too late." Mrs. Weasley began to walk out of the room.

"Mum!" Ron yelped.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look in the direction her son was looking. "I'm sorry, Ron." She walked over to the closet door and closed it tightly.

"I could never sleep with the closet door open either. Not even a little crack. Ron, I hate to admit it, but one of the reasons I was glad to leave America was that my dad never believed in the CLOSET MONSTER."

Suddenly, Grandpa laughed manically. Molly and her son jumped and grabbed for their wands.

"Dad! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Mrs. Weasley admonished.

Ron noticed that Grandpa was holding something behind his back. The old man chuckled and walked closer to Ron's bed.

"I brought something to dress up your room with, Ron." Grandpa pulled a grotesquely stuffed woodchuck from behind his back. It was frozen, standing on its hind legs, teeth bared as if to attack. Both Mrs. Weasley and Ron did their best to hide their revulsion.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Ron said, trying to be cheerful.

Mrs. Weasley found herself caught up in the act. "Oh, Dad! Really! You shouldn't have!"

Grandpa smiled at them and tapped Ron on the top of the head with his wand. "There's lots more where that came from, Ron. Goodnight."

Ron smiled. "Goodnight, Grandpa."

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at Ron as her father left the room. "I know all of this has been hard on you, Ron. And I know you are older than I think you are, but this is a completely different world. Harry lived in the muggle world. He knows how to adapt…Can you do me a favor, Ron?"

Ron nodded.

"It would really help me if you let me baby you for awhile longer." Mrs. Weasley fought back tears. "You are my last little one. I had planned so much for Ginny…"

Ron reached up and hugged his mother. "It's alright, Mum. Mother me all you want."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Thanks, Ron." She said sheepishly. "Lights out, okay?"

Ron smiled back. "After I finish reading this comic."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled at her son. After she closed the bedroom door behind her, Ron relaxed and picked up his comic. Ron kept trying to read, but his concentration kept breaking, drawing his eyes towards the stuffed woodchuck which now rested on his bedside table. Amazingly, in front of Ron's eyes, the woodchuck's teeth blurred into vicious fangs, and back again. Ron jumped out of bed.

"That's it. You're history. I don't care if you are stuffed or not!"

Ron carefully grabbed the stuffed woodchuck, rushed over to his closet, opened the closet door, and pushed the woodchuck far onto a shelf. He quickly slammed the door shut and clambered back into bed.

* * *

Harry's eyes wandered around the room; dazed by the drugs and alcohol coursing through his system to the beat of the music coming from the stereo that someone had placed on the edge of the marble fountain. He slowly watched as Vincent seemed to glide across the floor on a skateboard. Suddenly, as if the spell were broken, Marco entered noisily with the food.

"Feeding time! Come on and get it, boys!" Marco yelled.

Draco grabbed the cartons from Marco's hands. "Chinese. Good choice, Marco." Draco turned towards Harry and grinned. He popped the lid open on one of the cartons and stretched it out to Harry.

"Guests first." Draco announced.

Harry hesitated. Did he really want to accept something from Malfoy?

"What? You don't like rice, Harry? Tell me, how can a billion Chinese people be wrong?"

Harry accepted the carton out of courtesy. Draco immediately turned his back on him and passed the rest of the food around the room. Harry warily spooned rice into his mouth. He noticed that the others had begun to eat as well.

"So, how do you like those maggots, Harry?" Draco asked; amused.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're eating maggots, Harry. How do they taste?" Draco asked with a sardonic tone.

Harry looked down at the carton he was holding. Somehow, the rice he had been eating had turned into maggots, squirming and squiggling in the carton. Harry spit out his mouthful of rice and threw the carton to the floor. The boys laughed loudly, Star quickly stood up.

"Leave him alone!" Star yelled.

Draco ignored her and turned to look at Harry, who now saw that the maggots had turned back to rice. "No hard feelings, huh?"

Harry shook his head, not wanting to show his embarrassment. "No."

Draco thrust his own container into Harry's face. "Why not try some noodles? Eh, Potter?"

Harry looked into the container and found himself staring at a carton full of live worms. "They're worms!"

Draco took back his carton and looked at Harry's bizarre expression. "What worms?" He asked.

Draco spooned the contents of the carton into his mouth. Worms slid over his lips. Harry suddenly grabbed Draco's arm. "Don't! Stop!"

"Why?" Draco asked. "They're only noodles, Harry." As proof, Draco tipped the carton towards Harry again. Sure enough, all the carton held was a bundle of noodles. The boys laughed again, almost as if in unison.

"That's enough!" Star yelled.

Suddenly the laughter stops, almost as if controlled by the music on the stereo. All thoughts of Harry seemed to have been forgotten. In an instant, Marco strolled over carrying a ornately carved bottle of wine. He, almost ceremonially, handed the bottle to Draco.

Draco smiled at Harry. He upturned the bottle to his lips and the red liquid bubbled as Draco swallowed it down. He paused and passed Harry the open bottle.

"Drink some of this, Harry…Be one of us."

Harry looked around the room. Star suddenly appeared at his shoulder.

"Don't! You don't have to, Harry. It's not wine, it's blood." Star whispered.

Harry sneered at Star. "Yeah, sure." He pulled the bottle to his lips and chugged. The Lost Boys seemed to be unusually interested in his drinking of the liquid. Harry pulled the bottle from his lips, his lips stained red.

"Bravo!" Draco yelled at Harry. Suddenly, Draco turned towards Marco. "You were right, Marco."

Harry didn't care about anything. He was on top of the world. The Lost Boys chanted all around the lobby. "Harry! Harry! Harry!"

Victor slapped Harry on the back. "You have become one of us!"

"Let the good times roll!" Marco yelled.

* * *

Harry found himself wandering over a train track, placed high above the ground.

Draco smiled at everyone. "Perfect timing."

Harry was completely confused. The last thing he remembered was drinking the wine, but somehow, here he was, walking over a train track. He must have ingested more than he thought. "What's going on?" He asked.

Draco laughed. "Harry wants to know what's going on. What's going on, Marco?"

Marco laughed. "I don't know. What's going on, Victor?"

Victor smiled. "Wait, who wants to know?"

Vincent laughed. "Harry wants to know."

Draco stopped suddenly. "I think that it's time we let Harry know what's going on. Marco?"

Marco hesitates. Harry is even more confused.

"Good night, Harry. Bombs away." And Marco suddenly dropped between the boards of the train track.

"See ya." Vincent said, and promptly dropped through the tracks.

Harry couldn't believe it when he saw Victor follow suit. It was then that he realized that the only ones left were Draco and himself.

"Come with us, Harry." Draco said calmly and dropped through the tracks.

Vincent called to Harry from below the track. "Harry Potter! Come on down!"

A few minutes passed. Harry didn't want to seem like he was scared, but truly, he was. Finally, deciding that he had been through worse, Harry eased himself down, and hung by his fingertips like the rest of the gang.

Draco smiled at Harry manically. "Fun, huh?"

Suddenly, Harry heard the sound of a train whistle. Draco was smiling.

"Hold on!" Draco yelled.

"Don't be scared, Harry!" Marco yelled at Harry.

The train ran over the tracks. The track rattled so hard that Harry began to feel his grip slipping. Scared, he watched as each Lost Boy dropped into the oblivion below. Suddenly, as before, the only ones left were Draco and himself.

"Harry, you are one of us! Let go! You are one of us, Harry!"

Harry looked at Draco. He was now convinced that the boy had lost his rocker. He watched as Draco dropped into oblivion.

"Draco!" He yelled. No answer came back. He tried to pull himself back up, but his arms were too far gone. He groaned and struggled, trying to keep his hold. Finally, his fingers gave out. He dropped into the abyss. He screamed as he fell, and the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. The Lost Boys belongs to Warner Bros.

A/N: I am fully aware that it's been ages since I posted a chapter for this fic. It is long overdue. I hope those of you who enjoy this fic will forgive me.

* * *

Ron walked into Harry's room, and just looked. Ron hadn't seen Harry look that messed up since fourth year and the mess of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry was still wearing his clothes, including that black leather jacket. Ron slowly was beginning to realize that he did not know this Harry. Harry looked as if he had had a rough night, and Ron, for once, was not going to relish in waking Harry up. But he had no choice, his mother was on the phone.

"Harry, wake up. It's Mum." Ron said as he promptly walked over to the blinds and opened them.

Harry moved his head away from the light. "Your mom's home?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "No, Harry. She's on the phone."

Harry collapsed back onto the bed. "What time is it?"

"2-o-clock." Ron replied. This was getting very interesting.

"Give me my sunglasses." Harry groaned.

Ron looked and grabbed them off Harry's nightstand and handed them to him. "You need your sunglasses to talk on the phone? Are you on drugs? Inquiring minds want to know."

Harry showed Ron his middle finger and took the phone from him. "Hello."

"Harry, are you still in bed?" Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley's incredulous tone.

"No, I'm up."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to believe him. "Harry, can you do me a favor? Max asked me out to dinner after work tonight. Could you stay home with Ron?"

"Ron's old enough to stay by himself." Harry argued into the phone.

"I don't need a babysitter, Harry!" Ron whined. Harry shooshed him with a wave of his hand.

"Harry, you come home in the middle of the night. You sleep all day, and I work all day. Ron always stays by himself... It's been a long time-- ever since before Ron's father died-- since someone asked me out to dinner. I really want to go, okay?" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say over the phone.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Thanks Harry! You are such a sweetie. Bye-bye!"

Harry hung up the phone and collapsed back onto the bed and rolled his eyes as he replaced his sunglasses.

* * *

Later that evening, in the kitchen, Grandpa puttered around the kitchen. Ron was standing at the counter, trying to chop some onions for dinner.

"Anything in here you think might pass for aftershave?" Grandpa asked.

Ron looked around and spotted the window cleaner. "Will Windex work, Grandpa?"

Grandpa's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, let me try some of that!" He squirted some on his hands, took a deep breath and smiled as he patted it over his face.

"Big date tonight, Grandpa?" Harry asked mysteriously as he wandered into the kitchen.

Grandpa looked at Harry uneasily. "Just gonna drop off some of my handiwork to the "Widow" Johnson."

Harry gave Grandpa a lopsided grin. "What ya stuff for her? Mister Johnson?"

Grandpa looked around the kitchen and dashed around Harry. "I'll see you two later."

Ron glared at Harry. "That wasn't funny." Ron started grabbing some bread. "I'm going to make you a sandwich."

Harry looked up and waved Ron off. "Don't bother."

Ron shook his head. "Loose the earring, Harry. It's definitely not you."

Harry glared. "Piss off."

"All you have is attitude lately. Watching too much Tele?" Ron asked.

Suddenly, a cacophony of motorcycles is heard surrounding the house. Harry walks over to the window and peeps through the blinds.

Harry steps over to the door.

"Harry, don't open the door!"

Harry looks out through the blinds covering the window of the door.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked, his voice quivering.

Harry opened the door, and the sound of the motorcycles disappeared. "Go take your bath."

* * *

Ron was completely confused by Harry. His friend was changing before his eyes. This wasn't the boy he knew as Harry Potter. It was someone else entirely.

Ron stepped out of his clothes and patted Nanook before getting into the tub. He let the water run warm before dumping a good bit of the bottle of bubble bath into the tub, then calmly turned in the radio.

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen-- feeling thirsty, he took the carton of milk from the refrigerator. Just as he brought the carton to his lips, a fierce pain ripped through his guts. He dropped the milk onto the floor. The milk spattered all over the kitchen floor- but Harry never noticed. Something else had taken hold. Slowly, he crept up the stairs towards the room where Ron was bathing. Before he knows what's come over him, he slammed open the door to the bathroom. Nanook snarls and lunges.

The last thing that Ron saw was Nanook and Harry falling together down the stairs.

* * *

Ron jumped out of the tub, threw on his bathrobe, and ran down the stairs after them.

"Harry? Harry, are you there?"

Ron looked around in the darkness. "Nanook?" There is no sound. "What about Nanook? What did ya do to my dog, you asshole!" Ron felt along the wall and switched on the light. There, at the bottom of the stairs was Harry, his hand bloodied.

"He was protecting _you_."

Ron looked behind Harry to the hallway mirror. Harry's reflection had gone transparent. Ron opened his eyes wide. "Your reflection." Ron said pointing at the mirror. Harry turned around and looked.

Ron waved his hand and saw it through Harry's reflection. "You've become a creature of the night, Harry. Just like in those comic books!" Ron starts darting up the stairs. "You're a vampire, Harry. My own friend, a damn vampire. Just wait til Mom finds out, buddy!"

"Ron, wait. Ron!"

Ron ran the rest of the way up the stairs, Nanook running behind. "Stay back!"

Harry tried to approach, but Ron just moved more quickly up the stairs. "Just let me explain, Ron. Wait a minute! Ron!"

"Stay away from me, Harry."

Ron slammed and locked the door to his room behind him. Nanook whimpered.

* * *

Ron snatched the comic book Fred and George had given him from his nightstand, grabbed his phone, and called the number his brothers has scrawled across the back of the comic book.

"You did the right thing by calling us, Ron. Does Harry sleep a lot?" George asked.

"Yeah, about all day."

"Does the sunlight make him freak out?" George asked.

"He's taken to wearing sunglasses in the house."

"What about bad breath? Long fingernails?" George asked.

"His fingernails are a bit longer, but I think he's always had bad breath."

"He's a definitely a vampire. Here's what you need to do." Fred told Ron.

"Get yourself a nice sharp hawthorn stake, and drive it right through his heart." George said, trying not to sound excited.

"I can't do that! He's my friend." Ron couldn't believe his brothers sometimes.

"Okay, we'll come over and do it for ya. Won't cost much." George said mischievously.

"No!" Ron protested.

"Well, better get yourself a garlic t-shirt, bro. Or it's your funeral." And with that, George promptly hung up.

* * *

Harry stumbled into his room, a dazed expression on his face. He flopped down on his bed carelessly. He still couldn't believe everything that was happening.

* * *

Ron desperately grabbed the phone book. Finally, he managed to locate the number for the restaurant where his mother said she'd be.

* * *

Harry drifted almost to the point of sleep. His hair gently blew about his head. Suddenly something hard and flat hit his nose. He opened his eyes. He was lying against the ceiling! Harry turned his head, and saw his bed far below him. After a struggle, he managed to turn himself around and frantically tried to grab at something to pull himself down with- but he's was up to high. Harry finally managed to grab the cord on the window blind, but the window is open and soon, he floated out of the window and the only thing keeping him grounded was the flimsy nylon cord.

* * *

Ron snatched the phone when he heard the ring. "Hello?"

"Ron, honey, is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum, I think we need to have a really long talk about something." Ron said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Harry can feel the cord beginning to give. "Help!" He yells from outside Ron's window.

"Ron, what's going on over there? I'm starting to get worried."

Outside, Harry managed to snag hold of the telephone from his room, the mouthpiece dangled near his mouth.

"What are you doing, Ron? Is that Harry breathing like that?"

"We need to stay calm." Ron watched as Harry's feet floated in the pane of his window.

"Calm? Calm about what?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice verging on great concern.

"It's nothing...nothing."

Harry moaned, trying to pull himself closer to the house.

"Who is making that noise?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum, can't talk on the phone. It's about Harry." Ron's eyes grew wide as Harry looked at him from the window, holding the mouthpiece of the phone near his lips.

"Don't listen to him, Mrs. Weasley. He doesn't know what he's saying." Harry motioned for Ron to open the window, and Ron completely looses control.

"Ma! MA! He's coming to get me! He's gonna kill me!"

* * *

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Weasley dropped the phone and fled the restaurant. Severus Snape watched helplessly as Mrs. Weasley ran to her car.

* * *

Harry's body kept floating skyward, extending the phone cord to its limit.

"Open up, Ron!" Harry cried frantically.

Ron moved as far away from his window as possible. "Stay Back!"

The phone cord scraped against the side of the house. Harry tried to grab onto the side of the house, but there is nothing to grab onto.

"Ron, help me! Open up! Help me! Ron, open the window!" Harry can feel the phone cord beginning to give out.

Ron's eyes are wide. "Never! I just knew it!"

Harry looked pleadingly at Ron. "I'm not!"

Ron stared at Harry incredulously. "Then what are you, the flying nun?"

The cord on the phone started to twist and fray. "I'm your friend, Ron. Help Me!" Harry said desperately.

Ron looked at the window and then back at Harry.

"Come on, Ron. Open up!"

Ron took a deep breath. He couldn't take it any longer and hoped that he didn't make a big mistake. He opened the window and helped Harry climb into the house.

Harry collapsed onto the floor, holding onto the window sill. He pulled Ron down with him. "We have to stick together, Ron."

Ron took another breath. "What about mom?"

"Just don't tell her anything."

Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. "I don't know, Harry. This isn't like getting a "D" on your owls."

"We'll work it out, Ron. Okay? We'll work it out."

Ron shook his head. Things were too far out of control. "Okay, Harry."


End file.
